My Valentine
by Simplicit1
Summary: Zelphie...well dats mainly them in their..Just a Short Story to set the mood for VALENTINEZ DAY..which is in awhilez..hehe


**My Valentine  
By: siMpLiCiTy  
  
::NOTE NOTE::  
The flash back part is taken from my other story A Burden In My Heart, which is actually an Irvine and Quistis. But that scene was featured in that story, not me once considering to write a Zelphie..hehe...  
  
  
**

_If there were no words,  
no way to speak,  
I could still hear you...  
IF there were no tears,  
no way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you...  
_  
  
Selphie smiled, as she noticed Quistis grinning happily, as she received a bouquet of flowers from Irvine Kinneas. It was kind of odd, for the two, they weren't a couple yet, but they seemed so, for the past weeks. She sighed deeply, as she watched everyone in such a 'Would You Be My Valentine' mood. Of all people, Selphie had to be the first, to be so depressed about the one day, where everyone had someone.  
Squall had Rinoa, Irvine..hmmm, well, for now, he had Quistis, and Zell...Selphie placed her hand beneath her chin, as she gazed down the cafeteria walkway at the young blonde man, who sat chomping down on a plate of hot dogs. She made a disgusted look. Like always, that was him. What about Zell? Selphie thought, shaking her head, ashamed for a bit. The two never really gotten along too well. It was always tease and tease in return. Selphie giggled at this sudden thought....  
  
  
_And even if the sun refuse to shine,  
even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart until the end of time...  
You're all I need, My Love, My Valentine..._  
  
  


*FLASH BACK*  


       "Zell," Selphie murmured, as she gently placed her head onto his shoulder, "Do you believe in stuff like this?"   
      Zell gently turned his head, staring down at the young girl's brown hair, "What stuff?" he questioned. Selphie slowly sat up in her chair, as she held the thick book in front of her face.  
      Zell choked out a laughter, "Hahahahhaha!!! Now, that's funny!" he quickly placed a hand over his mouth, as everyone in the library turned into their direction.  
       "Hey, you'll never know," Selphie uttered, staring down at the red brimmed book in her lap.  
      Zell quickly grabbed for it, placing it on top of his Martial Arts magazine, "Come on, now Selphie. How stupid can you be? Ways to Know That Someone Loves You. This shit can't possibly be real. Where the hell did you find this trash, anyways?"   
       "Hey, I like this book, okay. You know sometimes I wonder Zell. How do you ever make a simple question turn into such drama," Selphie replied, sarcastically as she placed the book in front of her. Zell sat staring at her for a brief moment, when he suddenly heard Quistis' and Irvine's voice approaching.  
       "Irvine, what do you want?" Quistis questioned, annoyed.  
      Irvine shook his head, "Do I have to want something to go to the library?" Quistis stared at him, feeling a bit embarrassed.   
       "You, in the library, now that's something new," she uttered, turning towards the counter. Irvine smiled, as he stood behind her.  
       "Then sue me," he uttered. Quistis turned back to him, her facial expression revealing how annoyed she was.  
       "Go to hell," she crowed, as she walked into another section of the library. Zell sighed, turning to face Selphie. Who had begun flipping through the thick book.  
       "What the hell are you doin'?" Zell questioned, staring blankly at his friend.   
      Selphie looked up at him, then back down at the book, "Entry # 17, to tell that a woman is attracted to a man is by body language and sense of discussion. If she speaks rudely, this is also another way of making a man fall in love with her. Which is also a way, of saying 'I like you'," Selphie murmured, looking back up at Zell.  
       "Yea, yea, whatever. Shit like that can never be true, you should listen to me, I got experience," Zell said, proudly.  
      Selphie gave him a disgusted look, "In what?"  
      Zell quickly looked up at her, "Man, you just got a sick mind yourself, don't try to include me in that brain of yours." Zell uttered, pointing to her head. Selphie rolled her eyes, as she continued to flip through the book, thoroughly.  
       "Hi, Zell," a girl's voice uttered. Zell and Selphie quickly looked up, as they noticed it was the young librarian. She had deep long brown hair, that was usually pulled back in a neat ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, and quite a smile. She immediately waved at him, and walked by, with an endless smile.  
      Zell returned it. As Selphie suddenly noticed this, she began to giggle. Zell paused for a brief moment, when he then suddenly snatched the book from Selphie. She sat in confusion, as she stared blankly, angrily at her friend.  
       "Zell, what are you doing?" she questioned, lifting up one eye brow.  
      He quickly looked up at her, startled, "Yo, like I said. This shit's really useful."   
  
  
_All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me,  
You've oopened my eyes, and showed me how to love unselfishly...  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,  
But in my dreams, I couldn't ask for more...  
  
  
_Selphie sighed, as she gazed out her window that afternoon. Sitting, pondering if anyone was free that night, just for fun. She was never ever so down, even though most of the time she hid it quite well. Everyone was definitely off in their own World, and maybe that was what really bugged Selphie most of all. She smiled at a sudden thought, I wonder what Zell's doing...probably eating hot dogs again....  
  
  
_I would give you my heart, until the end of time...  
you're all I need, My Love, My Valentine...  
  
  
_She was definitely down in the dumps, and knew nothing could possibly bring her back up. Selphie hesitated, and sighed heavily, as she heard a soft knocking at her door. The young woman slowly arose, as she made way to it, pulling it open. Startled, to see as a bright smile fell into place...  
  
  
_And even if the sun refuse to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme...  
You would still have my heart until the end of time...  
Cuz all I need is you My Valentine...  
  
  
_ Zell had an awkward look on his face, as he stared at the young girl before him. Damn these people, he thought. Remembering back to what Rinoa had said to him about cheering Selphie up. She smiled, as she noticed a small batch of flowers in his hand. In which he handed to her.   
"Thanks, ZELL!" she exclaimed, as she took in the scent, then quickly wrapped her arms around him. Zell made a strange expression, as she stood staring at him as if she knew.  
"Will...you go do somethin' with me tonight?" he questioned, hesitating, as he denied every single word he said.  
She smiled, not wanting to ruin anything, "You better wipe that smirk off your face...before, I have to go off on you, again." She slowly walked halfway in, before she shut the door. "Oh, and one more thing. If you see anyone you know, act as though, we don't know each other."  
  
  
_All I need, My Love, My Valentine... ^-^  
  
****_  
NOTE NOTE::  
  
OK OK, so it was more of a friendship thing. But hey, at least ZeLLy pulled through in the end for a friend in need. Hehehe....Just the way I perceive things...I cant help it...=


End file.
